Electric storage batteries typically comprise a container housing a number of individual electrochemically active cell elements each comprising alternately spaced positive and negative polarity plates. The positive polarity plates of each cell are typically electrically joined together by means of a positive plate strap. Similarly, the negative polarity plates of each cell element are electrically joined together by a negative plate strap. In series connected batteries, the positive plate strap of one cell element is connected to the negative plate strap of the element in the next adjacent cell compartment through an opening in the partition separating the cell compartments. In the end cells of the battery, a connector electrically connects the appropriate plate strap to a battery terminal on the outside of the container by passing through an aperture in a container wall (e.g., through the cover).
In some batteries the terminal on the outside of the battery is formed directly atop the connector extending from within the battery's innards and hence is in axial alignment with the connector. In other batteries, however, the battery terminal includes a post which is axially offset from the cell element connector and is electrically linked thereto via a base portion of the terminal. Batteries having offset terminals are more susceptible to terminal damage than are those where the terminals are in axial alignment with their respective cell element connectors. In this regard, axially offsetting the terminal post from the connector and linking it to the connector by an elongated base portion of the terminal permits the elongated base portion to act like a lever which multiplies any force applied to the terminal post and focuses it at the junction between the cell element connector and the base portion of the terminal. For example, a force applied to the terminal post parallel to the top of the battery (e.g., see the arrows in FIG. 1) can twist and break the connector while any force applied axially to the terminal post (i.e., normal to the top of the battery), such as occurs by lifting the battery by its terminals, can cause the terminal to be lifted away from the top of the container and break the terminal. This breakage problem typically occurs when users carry the battery using devices designed to engage the battery terminals. While such carrying devices are effective in carrying batteries whose terminals are axially aligned with the connector joining the terminals to the battery's innards, they are not recommended for batteries having offset terminal posts and indeed can cause serious damage to a battery when used therewith. Such carriers typically include a handle and means at either end of the handle to grasp the terminal post. When such devices are used, the full weight of the battery is carried by the two posts and is focused on the base portion of the terminal which connects the terminal posts to the connector to the innards of the battery.
Some manufacturers have attempted to eliminate the terminal twisting and lifting problem by containing the offset terminal within a pocket molded into an intermediate cover, staking the terminal post end of the terminal to a wall forming the pocket and positioning a final cover over the intermediate cover which completely buries the base of the terminal within the cover leaving only the terminal post protruding above the cover.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved means for anchoring an offset terminal to the battery container as to substantially prevent damage to the terminal resulting from rotation and/or lifting of the terminal relative to the battery container. This and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following description thereof which is given hereafter in conjunction with the several drawings in which: